Taken By Surprise
by Raakshii
Summary: Takato catches Rika off guard and asks her on a date before she realizes what happens. On indefinite hiatus.
1. Taken By Surprise

**Taken By Surprise**

げつ ふま

"Boom!" Kazu shouted, slapping a card on the ground. "And Andromon goes in for the win!" Grinning excessively, he picked up his cards.

"Great job, Kazu," Kenta said next to him. "Takato didn't even see that one coming."

And it was true. Takato, Kazu's opponent for that match of Digimon cards, hadn't seen that move coming. In fact, he hadn't really seen any of the duel. His mind had been on other things.

Or more specifically, a person.

Takato sighed and stood up.

"You ok, Chumly?" Kazu asked. "It's only a game."

"It's not you, Kazu," Takato said quietly, walking off.

"What's the matter with him?" Kenta asked.

~*~

Takato just lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. His thoughts were on the same person he was thinking of earlier.

"Tomorrow's going to be the day I ask her," he said softly.

"Ask who what?" his mother asked, opening the door. "I couldn't help overhearing you."

"N-nothing, mom," Takato stuttered, surprised by his mother's sudden entry.

"Anyway, dinner's ready," she said, turning around.

Sighing again, Takato slowly got up and went downstairs to eat.

~*~

The next morning was a Saturday, meaning no school.

This joyous day was celebrated by everyone. Well, everyone except for one red-headed girl sitting in a tree.

"You can come out now, Goggle-head," she said.

"Aw, man! How did you know I was here, Rika?" Takato asked her, climbing through some bushes.

"I just did," Rika replied.

"Anyway, what were you thinking about?" Takato asked, jumping up into the tree.

"Nothing," Rika said.

"Yea, you were," Takato said. "I've known you long enough to know when you're thinking really hard."

"If I tell you, will you leave me alone about it?" she asked.

"Sure," Takato said.

"Renamon," was the short response he got.

"Oh," he said. "It's almost a year, hasn't it?"

"Almost."

After a few minutes of silence, Takato sat up, his face full of determination.

"Hey, Rika?" he asked. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," she said.

"Not like that," Takato said.

"Knowing you, you'll ask no matter what my answer is."

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" he asked.

"See what I mean?" Rika said. "No, why?"

"Good, because I was just wondering if you might want to kinda go on a date with me?" he asked hurriedly.

"Yea, whatever, just leave me alone," Rika said.

Takato grinned more than Kazu had yesterday and ran off.

It took Rika a few seconds to get a grip on what Takato had said.

"Wait, what?" she exclaimed. "Goggle-head!"

She quickly jumped out of her tree and onto the path.

Takato's silhouette was getting smaller and smaller in the setting sun.

"You are so dead!" she growled through her teeth, making a couple of people nearby shrink back in fear.

**So, you like? Expect some Rukato in later chapters. Also, I apologize in advance if the next few chapters suck, as I am not a romance writer. This is my first attempt at it. So anyway, review and tell me how you liked it. Ideas would be nice, are not required. Also, check out my other stories if you haven't yet. They are 'Return Of The Tamers' and 'Angel Of The Real World.' But don't expect any updates for any of these stories for a while because of school and the fact I have no computer over summer vacation.**


	2. The Date

**The Date**

げつ ふま

Takato was sitting on a bench at the park, smiling and waiting for Rika to show up.

"That was perfect, Takato," he said to himself. "She never saw that one coming."

"Who never saw what coming?" Henry asked, walking up to Takato.

"Rika never saw my question coming at her," Takato answered.

"What was the question?" Henry said.

"If she would go on a date with me," Takato grinned.

"WHAT?!" Henry shouted. "Two questions: How did you ask her in the first place and why are you still alive?"

"Oh, he won't be for long," Rika chuckled behind Henry, startling both of them severely.

"Ack! When did you get here?" Takato asked.

"About a minute ago," Rika said. "Anyway, what was the point in doing this, Takato?"

"Um, well, you see," Takato mumbled.

"Spit it out, Goggle-head," Rika said.

"WelleversinceImetyouI'vealwaysadmiredyouandthoughtthatyouwereawesomeandIalsothinkthatyouarereallycute," Takato said so fast that he had to catch his breath afterwards.

"What?" Henry and Rika asked at the same time.

Takato just groaned at the thought of repeating that.

"Anyway, let's just do this," he said instead.

"Fine," Rika mumbled. "See you Henry."

"Um, bye," Henry said, still confused at what he had just witnessed.

Takato and Rika walked through the park together, Takato stealing sideways glances at Rika and Rika looking anywhere but Takato.

"Could you repeat what you said earlier about why you did this?" Rika asked. "Except this time say it a little slower."

"Well, ever since I met you, I've always admired how you do things and how you always knew what to do. I've thought that you were pretty awesome from day one. I also think you're just straight pretty," he said.

Rika stopped short, enjoying what he was praising her for until he mentioned that he thought she was pretty.

"All of that praise just went out the window with that last statement," she said.

"I'm just telling you why I did this, just like you asked," Takato said. "Besides, it's not like anyone heard it."

Rika just sighed and sat on a hill. "Let me tell you one thing, Goggle-head," she said. "This is only happening because I wasn't paying attention."

"I know, that's how I made this happen," Takato told her.

"What?" Rika asked.

"I planned ahead just so that you would say yes," Takato said happily.

"I'm surprised, Goggles," Rika said. "You actually planned something for once?"

"Ha, ha," Takato said. "So what do you want to do?"

"Did you really think I would plan for something like this?" Rika asked.

"No, but I don't want to just to sit here all day," Takato grumbled.

"Yea, yea," Rika said. "How about we play hide and seek, I hide and you seek."

"Hey!" Takato said. "I know what you're trying to do. It won't work."

"Darn," Rika said. "Eh, it was worth a try."

"Why don't go see a movie?" Takato suggested.

"Fine," Rika sighed, getting up. "Which movie?"

"I don't really care," Takato said.

"How about that new horror movie that just came out," Rika said with a twisted smile.

"Um, ok?" Takato said, unable to imagine why Rika was smiling like that.

"Are you sure?" Rika sneered. "Will you wet your pants because it'll be too scary?"

"Nope," Takato said.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," she said, walking off towards the theaters.

"Hey, wait up!" Takato yelled, running after her.

Once in their seats with popcorn and sodas, Takato and Rika waited for the movie to start.

"Are you sure you don't want to chicken out now, Goggle-head?" Rika asked.

"No," Takato said.

At that moment, the commercials stopped and the opening credits began. Within the first ten minutes, the plot had pretty much been explained: a mass murderer escaping from Death Row and killing off people in a mall.

Takato had almost wet himself by the time the movie had finished. Looking over at Rika, she was staring at the screen while everyone got up and left.

"That was disappointing," she said. "I heard so many praises for, too."

"How are you disappointed?" Takato asked. "How is it possible to even watch that kind of stuff and be sad it could have been better?"

"I obviously have a different taste in movies, Goggles," Rika said.

"Obviously," Takato repeated. "So now what?"

"I don't know, you're the one who asked me out in the first place," Rika said.

"True. What time is it?" he asked.

"Um, 1:34," Rika said.

"We should probably get some lunch," Takato told her.

"Fine," Rika sighed.

Finding a hot dog stand, they each got some food and chips to eat. Takato just rambled on about random things while Rika pretended to listen. Eventually she got tired of that and stood up.

"Huh?" Takato asked. "What are you doing?"

"Just stretching my legs," Rika said. She started walking off towards the lake.

"Wait up!" Takato yelled again.

When they arrived, Rika just stared out at the water, watching the sparkles from the sun. Sighing, she sat down roughly.

"What's the matter, Rika?" Takato asked.

"Nothing," she said.

"Don't you remember what I said yesterday?" Takato said. "I can tell when you're thinking of something."

"If you know me so well, then you should easily figure it out," Rika said back.

"Oh," Takato said, giving it a moment's thought. "Don't worry about her, she'll be fine."

Minutes passed with the two of them sitting next to each other, staring out at the lake. Behind them, Henry was watching them.

"I don't understand how Takato can still be living after what he did," Henry said. "If anyone else had asked Rika that, she would have been worse than Megidramon."

Suddenly, all three of them saw a light coming from each of their respective Digivices.

"What the?!" Takato said, standing up and pulling out his D-Arc.

"What's with the arrow?" Rika asked, looking at hers.

"Arrow? That could only mean one of two things!" Takato said. He ran off to follow where the arrow pointed to.

"Wait up!" This time it was Rika who was yelling this.

Catching up to Takato at the fountain in the park, Rika stopped to catch her breath. Henry just stayed behind a little bit to watch this.

"Well, this was a little ahead of schedule, but here they are," Takato said.

"What do you mean?" Rika asked.

Ahead of them, a small glow appeared at about eye level. The glow grew until it was the size of a basketball.

"Is that?" Rika started to say, but was hushed by Takato.

"Yes," Takato said, grinning.

Inside the glow, seven shadows could be seen. One by one, they stepped out into the water of the fountain.

"Impossible!" Henry said, stepping forward from his hiding spot.

"Henry, nice of you to make it," Takato said.

"Is this for real?" Rika asked. She just stared in awe of the figures that had stepped out of the glow.

Standing before them were their old partners.

**A/N Yes, I know that this chapter sucked. I am not a very romantic writer; I just thought I should give it a try. Next chapter should be when the Rukato finally kicks in, so stay tuned. I'm sorry again for the crappy chapter.**


	3. New Feelings

**New Feelings**

げつふま

"How is this possible?" Rika gasped, looking at emerging forms of Renamon and the other Digimon.

"I had a little talk with Yamaki and Mr. Wong a few months ago," Takato said. "They agreed to try and get our Digimon back into our world."

"You talked to my dad?" Henry asked. "When?"

"Like I said, a few months ago," Takato answered.

"Are you alright, Rika?" Renamon asked, stepping forward.

"Yea," she nodded. "What about you? Are you going to disappear again?"

"No," Renamon replied. "This time it should be forever."

"Happy early birthday, Rika," Takato said. "This was supposed to happen in about a week, when you had your birthday, but I guess not."

Rika just stared in shock at Takato.

"How did you plan this out so fully and completely?" Rika asked.

"To tell you the truth, I only asked Yamaki and Mr. Wong to bring them back and try to get it as close to your birthday as possible," Takato said. "After that, I let the two of them work everything out."

"Thank you, Takato," Rika said, eyes welling up ever so slightly with joy.

"Did I just hear what I think I heard?" Terriermon asked. "Did Rika just say your actual name?"

"Shut it, you lousy bunny," Rika snapped, tears of joy suddenly disappearing.

"Takatomon, can we play now?" Guilmon asked, walking up to Takato.

"In a bit, buddy," Takato said, hugging him.

"So fill me in, Henry. What happened while we were away," Terriermon said.

"Henry, if you tell him about Goggle-head's question, I will personally tear you apart bit by bit," Rika threatened.

"Ok," Henry said.

"What was Takato's question?" Terriermon asked.

"Guardromon, MarineAngemon, Cyberdramon, Impmon, go and find your Tamers, we'll catch up later," Takato said.

"Henry, what was Takato's question?" Terriermon asked again.

"It was if Rika wanted to beat you up," Henry said, trying to get Terriermon to shut up.

"Yea, right," Terriermon said. "Everyone already knows the answer to that."

"Well, it was worth a shot," Henry sighed.

"Henry, do you think you could go for a second?" Rika asked.

"Um, sure," Henry said. "Come on, Terriermon."

They walked into the distance, with Henry making sure that Terriermon couldn't hear anything.

"Takato?" Rika said. "Did you really plan all this out?"

"Yea, it's just like I told you guys," Takato said. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason," Rika said, a faint blush forming. "Another question. Was this for everyone or just me?"

"Well, it was originally just you, but I thought that everyone would be mad at me if you were the only to get your Digimon back," Takato said.

"Thank you," Rika said. She went over to hug Takato.

Not knowing what to do, Takato just hugged her back.

"Don't tell anyone about this," Rika said, stepping back.

"Of course," Takato said. "Although I am surprised that we are on a first name basis now."

"Only in private," Rika said. "I have a reputation to uphold."

"And how would this ruin your reputation?" Takato asked.

"For a simple reason," Rika said. "This is the sweetest thing that anyone could have done. Thank you."

"No problem," Takato said, blushing. "But I'm still wondering how this will affect your reputation."

"You don't get it, Takato?" Rika asked. "I'm supposed to be super cruel and have mean nicknames for everyone, remember?"

"Oh, right," Takato said. "Duh."

"That's okay, though," Rika said. "That's what makes you so cute."

"Yea, wait what?" Takato said, taken aback by the sudden change in Rika's attitude.

"You and Henry were both wondering why you were still alive, right?" Rika asked. "The reason behind it is because I was sort of hoping that you would ask me eventually."

Takato just stared at her, dumbfounded by what she was saying.

"So if you're saying what I think you're saying," Takato started.

"Then your feelings for me are mutual," Rika finished.

Takato was even more stupefied than before when she said this. Rika just giggled and stepped closer.

_Score!_ Takato thought. _This is a dream come true!_ He followed Rika's train of thought and put his face near hers. They silently touched their lips together, kissing for only a second when suddenly…

"Holy cow!" Terriermon cried out.

This disruption had forced Takato and Rika away swiftly, each with a blush that would put a tomato to shame.

"Terriermon! Get back here!" Henry yelled at him, running after the little Digimon. "Sorry about that, guys. I couldn't hold him."

"You're going to need someone to hold me in a second, Brainiac!" Rika said in a harsh tone.

Taking Rika's own advice, Takato quickly grabbed her from behind, trying to restrain her arms before they could find a path to Henry's face.

"Did you think Rika was the only one who could do harm to you?" Renamon asked, appearing behind Terriermon, who was currently laughing his life away.

"Uh-oh," Terriermon said. "Um, Momentai?"

"Not this time," Renamon and Rika said at the same time. Terriermon just took off running at his full speed. Renamon gave chase, trying to get the rabbit-dog away from Rika and Takato.

"You'd better go, too, Henry," Takato said.

"Right." Henry walked off, leaving the two alone near the edge of the fountain. Behind them, the sun was setting and giving off a beautiful orangeish, redish hue.

"Isn't this a wonderful view?" Takato asked Rika, who was still red in the face.

"Whatever," she said.

"Don't be like that," Takato said. "I'm sure that Henry didn't try to do that."

"I know," Rika said. "But now Terriermon has seen us and he's going to tell everyone."

"That's not the Rika I love, you know," Takato said. "The Rika that I love would just shrug it off and say 'Whatever.'"

"Whatever," Rika said.

"There we go," Takato chuckled. "Now where were we?"

"Right about here," Rika said, pressing her lips to his once more. They stayed like this for a minute or so, then broke apart. "This stays right here."

"No problem," Takato said. "I was planning on that anyway."

Rika just smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek, then walked off.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said.

"Could I at least walk you home?" Takato asked.

"Sure."

Takato ran to catch up (again) and slowed down when he was next to her. Grabbing each others' hand, they continued to walk until they were in front of Rika's gate.

"So is tomorrow a good time to come over?" Takato asked.

"Sure," Rika said. "Is ten ok with you?"

"Sure," Takato said.

"Rika! It's time to come in now!" Rumiko Nonaka called out. "Oh, my. Is that Takato out there with you?"

"Yes, mother," Rika said.

"Well, say good night to him," Rumiko said. "You should get to bed soon."

"In a minute, mother," Rika said. "See you tomorrow." She gave him a quick kiss and ran inside.

"See ya," Takato said.

Walking off, he heard Rumiko ask Rika if she had seen what she thought she had seen. He paused to listen to how Rika would respond to this question. The result was this:

"W-well, i-it was, uh, it was, um, a head butt?"

Takato chuckled at the answer. He continued to walk home, staring at the rising moon on the way.

_Well, that was quite the day,_ he thought. _Yamaki was a little ahead of schedule, but I guess it doesn't matter right now. All that matters is my one dream has finally come true._

Takato walked into his bakery/house and went upstairs to his room. He fell down on his bed with a huge grin on his face.

_Tomorrow,_ he thought. _Tomorrow will be the greatest day of my life._

**A/N Whoo hoo! I finally finished it! I hope that this was good. For all you Rukato fans out there, this chapter should have satisfied your thirst for at least a little bit (I don't expect it to be for long though). I would like to make another chapter, but I would need some ideas on what to do. Please review, I want to know how well I am at writing romance. Also, you should know that starting in about a week I will be unable to write or post anything except for a select few days a week since school is going to be out and I will have no access to the internet for most of summer.**


End file.
